


Sign This / Подпиши это

by redheart_wr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Secret Marriage
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheart_wr/pseuds/redheart_wr
Summary: — Подпиши это, — голос Джона проник в сознание Шерлока и на мгновение отвлек его от эксперимента, который тот проводил под микроскопом. Он быстро рассчитал, стоит ли спрашивать Джона, что он подписывает, и будет ли это включать продолжительную дискуссию, которая была бы весьма неуместна сейчас.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sign This](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/279072) by inkinmyheartandonthepage. 



— Подпиши это, — голос Джона проник в сознание Шерлока и на мгновение отвлек его от эксперимента, который тот проводил под микроскопом. Он быстро рассчитал, стоит ли спрашивать Джона, что он подписывает, и будет ли это включать продолжительную дискуссию, которая была бы весьма неуместна сейчас. Его отвлекли в очень важный момент: как раз в эту минуту Шерлок должен был наконец определить, является ли подозреваемый убийцей.

Не поднимая взгляд, он выставил вперед ладонь.

— Ручка.

Почувствовав появление легкой тяжести на ладони, он обхватил пальцами ручку и на миг заколебался. Но услышав шуршание бумаги на столе, опустил руку, подписал свое имя и бросил ручку на пол.

— Спасибо, — произнес Джон, взяв бумагу и ныряя под стол в поисках ручки.

Шерлок только хмыкнул, и мысли о подписи полностью исчезли из его головы, освобождая место тщательному тестированию скорости скольжения ковра.

 

***

Четыре месяца спустя

 

Как только Джон пришел в себя, его затуманенное сознание распознало звуки выстрелов. Первая мысль — Боже, я опять на войне. Его тело автоматически откликнулось на угрозу. Он распахнул веки и несколько раз моргнул, разгоняя туман перед глазами. Поначалу он не мог осознать, что он видит. Он ничего не понимал, но его здравый смысл говорил ему, что он не в Афганистане.

Вновь начавшаяся стрельба разом отключила все мысли и заставила тело работать на автопилоте. Он попытался сесть, но это оказалось почти невозможным: в плече вспыхнула острая боль. Его старое пулевое ранение яростно протестовало против любых движений, и у Джона побелело в глазах. Он чувствовал себя так, будто кто-то выстрелил в него снова в то же самое место, и скрипнул зубами, когда наконец смог проанализировать пронизывающую его боль. Его ногу сводило судорогой, мышцы находились в тугом узле, который, без сомнения, сделает его хромоту уже не психосоматической. Кисти рук горели: веревка, связывающая все его тело, болезненно врезалась в кожу.

«Я теперь должен быть экспертом в области похищений» — подумал Джон. Он был почти уверен в том, что вся эта ситуация существенно ударила по его психике, раз у него возникали подобные мысли в такой момент.

Тем временем, снаружи перестрелка становилась всё более приглушённой, и Джон отчаянно пытался освободиться. Однако похитители знали толк в своём деле: каждый его манёвр отзывался пронзительной болью, и из его пересохшего горла вырывались хриплые стоны. Мозг упорно боролся с окутывающим его туманом — Джон знал, что его накачали. Так сильно, что он не мог вспомнить даже того, каким образом его смогли похитить.

— Джон!

«Ты уверен?» — спросил мозг Джона.

«Конечно, черт побери, я уверен, — доказывал Джон сам себе, путаясь в воспоминаниях. — Это… это скулы».

«Скулы?! — с издевкой отреагировала другая часть его сознания. — А может, поднятый воротник пальто?»

«Только Шерлок делает так. Шерлок! — Джон ликовал. — Я же говорил, что мы не в армии, приятель».

Сзади грохнула дверь. Джон вздрогнул, и его тело инстинктивно напряглось, приготовившись к удару неизвестного противника.

— Джон!

Голос Шерлока стал намного яснее, и уже скоро его руки ощупывали Джона, как будто уговаривая расслабиться.

Моргнув несколько раз, Джон открыл глаза, и его взгляд сфокусировался на беспорядочных темных кудрях, касающихся его щеки.

— Шерлок, — прохрипел Джон, едва не переходя на шёпот.

— Джон, — в голосе Шерлока слышалось облегчение, и это заставило Джона мысленно улыбнуться, — медики уже едут. Надо продержаться ещё немного.

— Хорошо, — прошептал Джон, но его веки начали опадать.

— Открой глаза, Джон. Смотри на меня, — это прозвучало как приказ, и Джону хотелось фыркнуть, но на это не было сил.

Он сделал как было велено, и его веки задрожали, открываясь.

— Наглые скулы, — внезапно еле слышно произнес Джон.

«Впечатляюще», — высоко оценил изречение его мозг перед тем, как доктор потерял сознание.

 

***

 

Лестрейд с большим трудом поспевал за Шерлоком, пересекавшим больницу семимильными шагами. Прошло пять дней с момента похищения Джона. Лестрейд никогда не видел настолько эмоционального Шерлока. Лицо консультирующего детектива осунулось и побледнело, вокруг глаз залегли темные круги. Он обрушивал свой гнев на каждого, и Лестрейд был не в силах его остановить.

Он не был уверен в том, откуда у Шерлока был огнестрел, но он уже никогда не забудет ту холодную ярость в глазах детектива, которая могла стоить жизни всем причастным к похищению, если бы не инспектор.

Такого выражения лица Шерлока, когда тот нашёл Джона, Лестрейд никогда не видел (и не дай бог увидеть вновь). Шерлок может отрицать всё сколько угодно, но Лестрейд помнил увлажнившиеся глаза детектива и дикую панику, когда Джон снова потерял сознание.

Ещё семь часов, и Джон был бы отправлен вместе с другими человеческими телами, которыми торговали похитители, и не был бы найден никогда. Лестрейд боялся и представить, что бы тогда случилось с Шерлоком.

— Палата Джона Ватсона, сейчас, — рявкнул Шерлок, свирепо глядя на молоденькую медсестру за стойкой.

— Шерлок, — устало вздохнул Лестрейд.

— Шерлок, палата вашего мужа как раз рядом, пройдёмте, — предварительно заглянув в журнал, вежливо улыбнулась медсестра.

«Муж», — эхом отозвалось в измученном мозгу Лестрейда. Он посмотрел на Шерлока, замершего на месте и лишь слегка покачивающегося, и понял, что не он один услышал это слово.

Медсестра подошла и открыла дверь, и порыв воздуха всколыхнул полы пальто Шерлока.

Улыбаясь, Лестрейд проследовал за медсестрой, придерживающей дверь в частную палату класса люкс — без сомнения, это дело рук Майкрофта. Увидев лежащего в постели Джона, инспектор поморщился.

— Ему только что промыли желудок от остатков той смеси наркотиков, что ему дали, и ввели антидот, — сообщила медсестра. — Пришлось наложить швы на запястья: веревка врезалась в тело слишком глубоко. Он идет на поправку, однако восстановление будет долгим, и ему потребуется физиотерапия.

Шерлок не произнес ни слова, придвинул стул как можно ближе к кровати Джона и пристально уставился на него.

Лестрейд повернулся к медсестре и наклонился поближе к ее уху:

— Я, должно быть, спятил из-за недостатка сна, но вы сказали, что Шерлок — муж Джона Уотсона?

Медсестра мило улыбнулась.

— Нет, вы меня правильно услышали. Шерлок Холмс и Джон Уотсон состоят в гражданском партнерстве, у меня есть бумаги, — она порылась в папке.

Лестрейд в изумлении посмотрел на Шерлока, который до сих пор не сводил глаз с доктора.

— Черт побери, Шерлок. Почему ты не сказал мне, что вы двое женаты? — это, безусловно, объясняло, почему у детектива поехала крыша во время его неистовых попыток найти Джона. — Черт, да почему вы не пригласили меня? Может, я и не совсем друг, но я достаточно близко с вами общаюсь, чтобы быть приглашенным.

— Я не знал, — тихо произнес Шерлок.

Лестрейд моргнул.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Я не знал, что мы с Джоном женаты, — так же негромко повторил Шерлок.

— Господи, — пробормотал инспектор и провел ладонью по лицу. Он отошел от медсестры, наблюдавшей за ними изумленными глазами, пододвинул второй стул в палате и тяжело сел на него. — Хорошо, давай с самого начала.

Шерлок хмуро посмотрел на инспектора.

— Нет никакого начала. Я сам впервые слышу о свадьбе.

Лестрейд снова моргнул.

— В ваших отношениях совсем ничего не поменялось?

— Ничего, — огрызнулся Шерлок и перевёл взгляд с Лестрейда обратно на Джона. Выражение его глаз смягчилось, но он всё еще оставался смущенным и сердитым.

— Господи, — вновь пробормотал инспектор и откинулся на спинку стула.

 

***

 

Когда Джон очнулся в следующий раз, наркотики были полностью выведены из организма, за исключением седативных препаратов, и его сознание было намного более ясным. Моргая, он открыл глаза и с облегчением осознал, что больше не связан, а находится в удобной больничной постели.

— Наконец, — голос Шерлока прервал его наблюдения.

— Шерлок, — прохрипел Джон. В горле было так сухо, что ему казалось, что оно начнет расслаиваться, и он пошевелил губами в попытке найти любую влагу.

Детектив, конечно, заметил это и моментально возник перед лицом Джона, держа стакан с соломинкой. Шерлок осторожно вставил соломинку между его потрескавшихся губ, и Джон сделал несколько маленьких глотков.

— Спасибо, — произнёс Джон уже более окрепшим голосом, когда Шерлок убрал стакан. — Ты в порядке?

— Я… — бледное лицо Шерлока нахмурилось, — Я должен спрашивать тебя об этом. Не будь идиотом, — фыркнул он.

Джон коротко улыбнулся, но его поврежденные губы явно были против, и ему пришлось погасить улыбку.

— Я подумал было, что ты уже давно применил дедукцию и узнал, как я, пока я был в отключке. Кстати, как долго меня не было?

— Ты был в руках похитителей пять дней и ещё два провёл в больнице, — бесстрастно и точно излагал факты Шерлок. — У тебя обширные гематомы по всему телу, также тебе должны наложить швы на запястья. В целом, физически ты восстановишься, но психологически — неизвестно.

Джон кивнул, и это движение резко отозвалось в больном плече.

— Я знал, ты найдешь меня.

— Как? — спросил Шерлок. — Как ты мог знать? Как ты мог верить в то, что я тебя найду?

Джон нахмурился: ему не понравился тон, который приобрела их беседа.

— Что значит, как? Ты великолепен. Гениален. Конечно, я знал, что ты найдешь меня.

Шерлок покачал головой и отвёл взгляд.

— Я даже не знал, что мы женаты, — с издёвкой произнёс он, — как ты мог верить в меня, в то, что я тебя найду?

— Шерлок, — мягко позвал Джон. Он накрыл покоящуюся на кровати руку детектива своей и невольно поморщился. — Предполагалось, что ты не узнаешь.

Шерлок моргнул.

— Я не понимаю.

— Я сделал это без твоего ведома, — начал Джон и остановился. — Ладно, звучит не очень. Я имею в виду, у тебя появились особые права, когда ты стал моим мужем. Иметь доступ ко мне в больнице, когда… когда случается подобное.

— Подобное больше не случится, — прорычал Шерлок, сверкая глазами. — Никогда.

Джон сжал руку Шерлока так сильно, как смог, подавляя дрожь в руке детектива.

— Есть ещё кое-что, — Джон прокашлялся. — Когда мы впервые встретились, ты сказал, что женат на работе. Я просто подумал, ну, если теперь мы работаем вместе, и я часть этого всего, и я… окончательно скатился в гейство, да?

— Джон, — выдохнул Шерлок, глаза его блестели, — ты великолепен! — он наклонился вниз и накрыл свои губами губы Джона.

Кардиомонитор запищал, и Джон почувствовал, как заалели его щеки, но ему было плевать. Он никак не ожидал такой реакции, и происходящее стало для него сюрпризом. Наконец Шерлок отстранился (слишком скоро, по мнению Джона), на его лице сияла улыбка.

— Как ты сделал это так, что я не знал?

— Помнишь, — гордо и чуточку самодовольно ответил Джон, — ты работал над экспериментом, и я попросил тебя подписать кое-что?

— Нет.

Джон закатил глаза, игнорируя боль. Внезапно он почувствовал себя вымотанным.

— Я расскажу тебе потом.

— Спи, — сказал Шерлок, когда Джон прикрыл глаза. Он наклонился и легко коснулся губ своего блоггера.

— Наглые скулы, — пробормотал Джон.

«Впечатляюще», — отреагировал его мозг.


End file.
